<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knotting a Triangle by TheMarquis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305072">Knotting a Triangle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarquis/pseuds/TheMarquis'>TheMarquis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Extremely Underage, Homophobic Language, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Urination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarquis/pseuds/TheMarquis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is the epitome of an attractive male. He's also a humanoid dog, and he happens to live in Danville. </p><p>I cannot stress enough that this is not a crack fic or joke fic. This is meant to be seen as extremely fucked up and disturbed pornography.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knotting a Triangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560202">A stroll through town</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I adore comments from like minded people who read and write the same fucked up shit that I do. So if you enjoyed this fanfiction, do leave a comment.</p><p>The more gross and TMI, the better. Put a heart emoji in your comment if you'd like to chat on Discord, since I'll be linking mine in my profile pretty soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert was, to many people, the epitome of a good looking male. The sleek brown curls of his combed back hair seemed to shimmer in the right light, a black band t-shirt covering his torso and accentuating his muscles, his dark blue shorts loosely hugging his crotch. </p><p>There was also the fact that Robert was a humanoid dog of sorts, almost resembling a German Shepard, but that rarely became an issue.</p><p>The sun shone bright overhead, rays of light delicately swimming down to dance around trees and across the sidewalk. Robert smirked, paws hitting the pavement as he strode down the street, tail wagging behind him. Danville was a unique town, full of oddities and equally eccentric locals. </p><p>Of course, none of that mattered to Robert at that moment in time, his gaze drifting over the road ahead of him to land atop a young boy, no older than nine. His cock throbbed in his shorts, and he pawed at it with a needy whine.</p><p>Spiky red hair accentuated the boy's natural youthful appearance, his orange and white striped t-shirt clinging tight to his body in the steaming summer sun. Blue eyes, bright and curious like a puppy, gazed down at the assorted tools he had spread at his feet, as he tinkered with a half-assembled invention.</p><p>He also had a head like a fucking triangle, but that just made him even sexier in Robert's eyes. </p><p>Wasting no time whatsoever, Robert strode over to the boy, canine cock throbbing in his shorts, and grabbed the kid by his hair. With a laugh, he hoisted the boy up in the air, dangling him by a fistful of his spiky red hair.</p><p>"Hey, let me go!" It was a simple request, one easily granted. Robert smirked.</p><p>"Well, if you say so." Releasing the kid's hair, Robert laughed again as he slammed down hard against the pavement, body cracking painfully against the cement. There was a sharp inhale, and then a shout of pain as the boy struggled to get to his feet. Robert, tired of waiting, grabbed the kid by his shoulders and hoisted him forcefully to his feet.</p><p>"What's your name, little guy?" Robert chuckled, watching the boy squirm in his grasp.</p><p>"My name is Phineas, now can you please let me go?" The kid, or Phineas, wasn't even screaming yet, just now starting to raise his voice. It was really fucking cute, if Robert was being honest. Cute enough to make his cock pulse in his pants.</p><p>"Enough fucking around." Robert calmly stated, admiring Phineas' confused expression for a moment before slamming him back into the pavement, ass in the air. Fumbling with his shorts, Robert grinned as his nine inch monster was revealed, throbbing hot and wet, with an impressive knot already forming at the base. </p><p>Grabbing the kid's shorts, he ripped them off in one swift movement, revealing Phineas' pert ass and tight, puckered anus, his miniature cock and balls dangling between his legs. Robert cackled, pressing the tip of his rod against Phineas' sphincter.</p><p>"God, you're so fucking hot, I'm surprised you haven't already been fucked to death by pedocock!" There was a choked cry from the boy beneath him, which Robert gleefully soaked in. He chuckled darkly, and with a bark and a rough thrust, Robert buried himself to the hilt in Phineas' asshole. </p><p>An earsplitting shriek echoed through the Danville streets as Phineas' virgin asshole was violated, blood leaking down his balls and thighs to puddle on the pavement beneath. Robert groaned, an animal sound, as he thrust deeper into Phineas' tight hole, all calm demeanor lost.</p><p>"Yeah, you like having that tight ass raped by a fat doggy cock? God, I wish the government had legalized child sex earlier, this is the fucking best!" Robert gleefully shouted, alerting those who had heard the shriek just moments prior and revealing to them just what had caused it. Eyes turned as passersby halted in their tracks, staring at the depraved scene before them.</p><p>Oh well, out came the mobile phones, ready to record another hot video of pedo rape, perfect for going viral on Twitter.</p><p>Robert's thrusts were faster, needier as time went on, burying practically his entire shaft deep in Phineas' spasming rectum. Each hump, each animal movement of Robert's hips drew another agonized shriek from Phineas, tears streaming down his face as he was brutally raped.</p><p>Robert grinned, gripping Phineas' hips. "Oh, you think that was bad? Well, just watch this, you disgusting fucking cock sock!" His legs shook, his cock twitched, and with a groan, Robert snapped his hips forward and buried his entire knot in Phineas in one swift movement.</p><p>The sound that came from the redhead kid beneath him could have woken the dead. A feral, animalistic bellow, showing true agony and despair in the face of such depraved violation.</p><p>There was a pause, Phineas still twitching beneath Robert, before the boy's tiny dick jerked and a stream of hot piss hit the pavement below. Moments later, Phineas' ass clenched and spasmed, and Robert felt a flood of chunky liquid shit against his rod, some trace fragments squirting out around his knot. </p><p>Robert moaned, inhaling sharply as he yanked his hips back, popping the knot out and drawing another agonized shriek of terror from Phineas as wet, muddy shit poured down from his ass and splattered against the pavement, a torrential tide of feces joining the puddle of blood between the two and growing out to spread just beyond the borders of their feet.</p><p>Snapping his hips forward and burying his knot back in Phineas' rear, Robert groaned. "I'm raping a nine year old up the ass while he shits himself! This is so fucking hot!"</p><p>All the stimulation proved to be too much for Robert as, with several final erratic snaps of his hips, he groaned as he buried his bitch-breaker as deep as it would go inside Phineas' ruined rectum, howling as he blew a thick load of chunky, sticky doggy dick puke deep into Phineas' underage sphincter. </p><p>As Robert stood, hunched over the trembling kid with his afterglow still pulsing in his groin, he noticed a woman approaching out of the corner of his eye. Her orange hair hung in a tight bun over the back of her head, her legs trembling as her hand slipped into her soaking wet panties whilst she approached Robert.</p><p>"Thank you…" she said between moans as she pleasured herself right in front of Robert, her hand twitching as she rubbed her clit, gazing down at Phineas' despair stricken face with lust in her eyes.</p><p>"Mo-m-m-mom, help me! P-please!" Phineas croaked out, body violently shaking as Robert's cock continued to pulse inside him.</p><p>"Holy shit!" Robert spoke without thinking, a wicked grin cracking his features. "Your own mom is jacking off to your kiddy faggot ass being raped by a fat pedocock!" </p><p>The woman smiled at him through lidded eyes, licking her lips. "If it's not too much, mmmf, to ask… could you, oh yeah, rape our pet too?"</p><p>Robert smirked. </p><p>"What species?"</p><p>"He's a platypus."</p><p>Robert felt his cock pulse inside Phineas at the thought of raping the kid's pet platypus in front of him. </p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's hope this attracts the other sick fucks on this site, I can't wait to meet you guys. Comment below if you enjoyed this fic, the more TMI the better!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>